


Ticklish wings

by Drade666



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, SPN, Sam - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Sam x Lucifer, Samifer - Fandom, Supernatural, moosifer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's wings are itchy so Sam helps him groom them only to discover something unexpected for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish wings

TICKLISH WINGS

Lucifer’s wings were itching like an SOB he couldn’t stand it so he went to Sam for help. 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Sam asked as Lucifer sat on the edge of the motel bed his 8 gorgeous sunburst wings resting behind him. 

“You just need to groom them, straighten them out” Lucifer told Sam as he leaned forward on his forearms while Sam climbed onto the bed behind Lucifer. 

“Okay I’ll try” Sam said a little hesitant about what he was about to do but Lucifer trusted him so…

Sam started to gently comb out the feathers little by little straightening them out, brushing them flat once they were in place. After a few moments Lucifer’s tense muscles relaxed allowing Sam further access to the large appendages to the point where Sam could move to the bases. Sam ran his fingers through the light downy feathers at the base before moving to the inside of the middle wing on the right side straightening out a few feathers below the arch by the top bone when Lucifer suddenly twitched. Fearing he’d hurt Lucifer he drew his hand back quickly with a worried look across his face. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked 

“Yes, I don’t know what that was” Lucifer admitted with honest confusion in his voice 

“Well as long as it didn’t hurt…” Sam trailed off before placing his hand back where it had been, curling his fingers then stroking gently. Lucifer twitched again then again as Sam ran his fingers along the spot then suddenly Sam noticed Lucifer shaking slightly but not from pain he heard a low…what was that? 

It was a chuckle! Lucifer was laughing deep and low but he was laughing that’s when Sam realized he was ticklish. Sam moved to a different wing again stroking through with curved fingers until he hit another sensitive spot making Lucifer laugh harder now. Sam started finding all the spots until Lucifer was howling on his back with laughter begging for Sam to stop. Sam didn’t want to torment Lucifer so he did eventually stop after he’d had enough of that oh so sexy laugh but when Sam did stop and Lucifer regained his composer the morning star reached up gently grabbing the back of Sam’s neck pulling him in to a kiss. After pulling from the kiss Lucifer leaned up to Sam’s ear whispering into it. 

“My turn”


End file.
